What
by blinnn
Summary: Derek is one sneaky, conniving, little devil. DASEY. Rated T for language. One-shot.


**AN:** Alrighty. So here it is. I know I haven't update my fanfictions in like... FOREVER. And I know that I shouldn't be writing one-shots, and that I should just be working on updating my chapter-fics but... I'm not going to bore you with excuses. I WILL update my chapter fics, VERY coon. And you want to know WHY!?

Because of Dasey Revival 2010!

I've got a semi-formulated plan to help get this fandom back into shape! People ARE still writing fanfiction (just not the SAME people and not as FREQUENTLY as we'd like) Except for SEZCPL; if you're reading this... I'm sorry that I never review your stories. I LOVE THEM TO PIECES, I'm just a horrible review-er. haha.

ANYWAYS, I won't bore you with information HERE, but here's a link to the DASEY REVIVAL WEBSITE! (replace the 'dot's with '.'s, and get rid of the spaces, obviously. haha) http :// daseyrevival(dot)tumblr(dot)com/

PLEASE PARTICIPATE, and tell all of your dasey loving friends! :D

Now onto the story.

* * *

**What.**

A Life with Derek Fanfiction

"What." It came out as more of a statement than as a question.

"Well aren't we friendly today?"

"You'd be be irritated too, in my situation."

"Hungover?"

"No!" A huff, "You know I don't drink..."

A laugh, "I know nothing."

"You can say that again."

"Shut up."

"Why did you call in the first place?"

A scoff, "I can't call just because I'd like to talk to you?"

"No."

"I'm hurt."

Silence.

"My dad wants your shoe size."

"Why?"

Silence.

"Oh... seven."

"Thanks."

"Bye, Derek."

"Bye, Case."

----

"What." It always starts with that, doesn't it?

"As much as it pains me to keep calling you and hearing you always obnoxious, keener voice... my dad needs your measurements."

"34, 28, 36"

Silence.

"Derek?"

A clearing of the throat, "Thanks Case, bye."

A click.

----

"What."

"Can you just come to London? All of this nagging from the fam. is getting annoying."

"Derek, I can't just uproot my life because you're selfish and don't want to deal with our family."

"Cas-ey!"

"Stop whining. You're a grown man."

A click.

----

"Where are you?"

"About five minutes from the house. Why?"

"Because..."

"Right."

A click.

---

"What."

"What the _hell_, Case?!"

"What, may I ask, are you screaming about?"

A breath.

"What do you _think_ I'm screaming about?! You just left! I mean _really_!? Your own brother's wedding day and you leave ten minutes before the ceremony?!"

"I wasn't aware Kevin was getting married today. Funny, I wasn't even aware they let six-year-olds get married."

"Me, Casey. I'm talking about _my_ wedding."

"Well you should be more precise. You said brother, not big-pain-in-my-ass."

A huff.

"What are you doing calling me anyways? Aren't you supposed to be up at the alter exchanging vows with your _dearly beloved_?"

"That's where you underestimate me, _sis_. I _am_ at the alter."

Silence.

"Derek Venturi! You're on the phone in the middle of your own wedding ceremony?!"

"I wouldn't have to be if you were here!"

"You're a jackass!"

"You're not here."

"I don't want to be."

"Ouch."

"Exactly..."

Silence.

A very long silence; then-

"Listen up Everybody!" A pause, you could hear the heads whipping up to give their attention, "Wedding's off!"

"What!?" It was a resounding answer.

"Sorry, Lex." a pause, "Where are you?" He was... running?

"What's it to you?"

"Casey... I just called off my wedding... I need a hiding spot before Lexi and everyone else comes to kill me."

"Park behind SJST."

"K."

A click.

----

"Why'd you do it?"

They were sitting on a bench, crowded by trees, overlooking a small creek.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that, D?"

"Answer the question, Case."

"It wasn't a spur of the moment decision. I've known that I didn't want to be at this wedding. Especially _in _it. Thanks for that, by the way."

He chuckled, "That didn't exactly answer my question."

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

He gave her a look and she smiled, "Isn't it obvious? Why else would I not want to see you get married?"

Silence.

"So why did _you _do it?" She echoed.

"This whole time, I didn't really want to marry Lexi." He admitted.

"Derek." She reprimanded.

He laughed, "But I think it's obvious in the fact that I was on the phone with you on the _alter_ of all places... I think you can guess why I called off the wedding."

They looked into each others eyes.

"Casey... no matter how much I tried to convince myself that I wanted to marry her, I never succeeded. The truth is, I was just _hoping_ for you to stop me."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Then why propose in the first place?"

"You probably won't believe this... but I didn't _technically_ propose to her."

"She proposed to _you?_" She couldn't hold back her laughter.

"No." He glared, "What I mean is, she _thought_ that I did, and I didn't have the heart to correct her and... here _we _are."

"You didn't have the heart to correct her, but you have the audacity to leave her at the alter?" She was mocking him.

"Yeah, well... _this_ wasn't in the plan." He gestured between them.

"I thought you just said you were hoping for me to stop you." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I thought you would actually do it." He laughed.

"I didn't, though."

He thought for a second, "You, a bridesmaid, walked out ten minutes before the wedding..." He looked at her, "You don't think that's cause for alarm?"

"No one else reacted."

"Because they knew I would."

They sat there in an understanding silence.

"You would have actually gone through with it if I hadn't left."

He didn't say anything.

Neither did she.

They both didn't want to talk about what _would_ have happened. They did think about it though.

Truth is, he probably would have gotten a divorce after a few months, and things would have gone back to the way they had always been. Then the same thing would happen again, and again and it would be a cycle of 'almosts' until... maybe one day she'd walk out before the ceremony.

Thankfully, they didn't have to go through all of that.

Thankfully, Casey had the guts to leave the _first_ time.

"We should probably head back..." She started, he looked at her and it caught her off guard, "...bef- before they come with their pitchforks." She continued.

He just looked at her; and he realized... nothing else even mattered to him.

That's why he walked out on his own wedding. That's why he didn't even give a second thought about pulling out his phone at the alter in the first place. That's why when she told him that they should 'head back' because they'd be after him with 'pitchforks', he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Der-mmm" He silenced her with his lips.

She responded quickly, moving her arms to hug his neck. The kiss was absolutely everything that they had both hoped it would be. Passionate, yet gentle; loving, yet smug. The smugness came from the fact that they had just won the world. They each were so content with their lives in that moment that the arrogance filtered its way through, and they finished the kiss with a smirk on each of their faces.

Their breathing became even before he spoke again, "Let's go back... we've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do." He got up and started walking back to their old house.

She gasped, "_We_?! You're the one who called off his own wedding!" She followed after him, wobbling in the heels that she had been told to wear for the wedding.

He laughed. "And you're the reason behind it all."

---

"What." Another statement.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! Sorry Mom! I expected you to be Derek."

"That's how you answer the phone when your husband calls you?"

"Does that surprise you?"

A laugh, "No... I guess not."

"What is it that you wanted, Mom?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I ordered the _cutest_ shoes and maid of honor dress for you! Lizzie helped pick them out, of course; it is _her_ wedding!"

"Don't you need to know my measurements for that, mom?"

"Oh, don't be silly, honey! I'm your mother! Plus I planned the 'Derek/Lexi Disaster', didn't I?"

Silence.

A nervous chuckle, "Riiight! Well, thank you! I'll be looking forward to seeing them!"

"Alright, honey! Take care!"

A Click.

Derek is one sneaky, conniving, little devil.


End file.
